


sweet nightmares

by dvntldr



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Elizabeth Liones - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinating Meliodas, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Meliodas - Freeform, Pain, Poor Meliodas, Sad Meliodas, Sweet Elizabeth, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Why do I do this, what a sad smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvntldr/pseuds/dvntldr
Summary: Prompt: Person A of your OTP has been having reoccurring nightmares about Person B dying (despite them being alive). They always crawl into B’s bed for reassurance, having B cradle them and tell them it’s alright. One night A ends up throwing up because of how bad the nightmares have gotten, and B suggests that A sleep with them for a week to see if that clears it up.It does.(Angst Ending: This has all been a dream, and Person B has been dead for a long time, and Person A isn’t coping well.)





	sweet nightmares

_He screams, a heartbreaking, inhumane sound as she falls, her cerulean eyes glassy and unseeing. Glossy, ragged ribbons of crimson soak her clothes as she stares at him, mouth open and begging for help. His breath hitches as he scrambles closer to her, his hearts pounding in abrupt terror when he presses his fingers to her delicate throat and feels no pulse._

_“No, no, no! Get up! You’ll be okay, I can—I can heal you, o-or Merlin can, just don’t—don’t leave me alone again...” He pleads, his hands flickering with a dark light as he wills his magic to work. He knows, distantly, that it will never work—Demons can’t heal Goddesses, whether they’re bonded or not, and vice versa. But maybe, just maybe..._

_His hands dim as he chokes back a sob, standing shakily and turning to scream for help. He can’t let her die, not again, not again not again not **again** —_

_“Shh...Come here.” He feels a small hand brush his waist and, before he even registers it, kneels swiftly before her, green eyes searching out blue._

_”Wait, wait, just wait—I swear, I’ll get someone to come help, okay?” He babbles, unsure of what’s even coming out of his mouth as he tugs on his curls angrily, despising how powerless he is in this situation. Her eyes open and he startles at the sheer **love** that’s in her clear gaze, the understanding that he doesn’t even deserve._

_“Meliodas, there’s nothing you can do.” Despite the truth in her words, he finds himself arguing, denying, gathering her up in his arms in order to bring her somewhere safe, but she reaches up, her fragile, dainty hands cupping his face. Even though they’re both caked with grime, blood and sweat, she’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever set eyes upon as her thumb gently caresses his cheek, just past his lips._

_He presses his lips to her temple and they both shudder at the feeling of something breaking between them. The bond._

_”I’m sorry we didn’t have more time. I would’ve liked to travel the world with you.” She murmurs, coughing little flecks of blood out; he pretends he doesn’t notice._

_“I love you, Elizabeth.” The demon says earnestly._

 

_There’s no reply._

 

_—_

 

 

Meliodas jerks awake, eyes unfocused as he scrambles out of bed, chest heaving, his breathing uneven. He feels ropes around him and nearly cries out, easily snapping them in his struggle to get away from unseen captors.

He feels hands on his shoulders and bile rises in his throat menacingly, the demon dropping to his knees and gagging harshly, tears rolling down his face. He attempts to hold them back, but the tears just keep coming, violent sobs shaking his entire frame.

“Meliodas, I need you to stay calm for me. What colour is the room?” He flinches at the sound of her voice, hyperventilating harder as he tucks his head into his knees. Oh god, now he’s hallucinating, he’s going crazy—

“Meliodas, answer me. What colour is the room?” The blond deliriously glances up, realising that he’s facing the wall as he attempts an answer before the words curl up and die in his throat. 

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Her voice is so reassuring, sweet lilting tones calming him down ever-so-slightly as he stutters through chapped, pale lips.

“b-b—br-own!” He forces out before he’s throwing up what little he’s eaten, trembling fiercely. Hands soothe him, rub his back encouragingly as he catches his breath, a cloth wiping away the residue bile dripping down his chin.

”Good job! Okay, what colour is my shirt?” He focuses his eyes, anxiety settling slightly as he notes it.

”U-uhm...p-pink...” He answers unsurely, wondering whether he got it right.

”Yes! And the colour of the table to your right?” He follows the direction she’s pointing at with his eyes and sags against her, burying his face into her shoulder as he replies.

”w-white.” A grin splits her face so wide that he’s almost blinded for a second, the maiden clapping her hands together joyfully.

”Do you hear anything?” 

“I...” He stops, pausing as he strains to hear anything. His superior hearing skills pick up on voices downstairs, laughing and chatting, and he recognises them as his teammates.

”Ban...and King. Arguing a-again. What’s with all these questions...?” Gentle hands help him up and onto the bed.

”To ground you to reality, of course. Don’t you feel better?” He considers it for a few seconds before nodding gratefully, curling into her as he nuzzles her carefully.

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” She simply hums in acknowledgement, pulling him closer, her fingers carding through his messy blond locks as he melts into the touch. 

“I don’t think the ropes are a good idea. Your nightmares are getting worse.” He feels a brief flash of embarassment, making to pull away and mutter excuses before she tuts disapprovingly, kissing the top of his head like an overprotective mother. 

“It’s not a bad thing, Mel. I can help. You just need to open up to me.” He considers doing just that, right here, right now; explaining their shared past to soak in some comfort, but he shakes his head, pulling her closer so their lips meet, an innocent kiss.

”Do you ever...make a copy of someone that you love in your head?” He asks instead, her frown replaced by an open curiosity as she shakes her head and requests for him to clarify.

”When they’re not around, you talk to the version of them in your head. Because...hey! You know their personality, and the way they speak, the way they laugh, the way they think. You just know them so well that...you kind of make them up in your mind. So that it’s—less lonely when they’re not there. It’s like...they never really left in the first place.” She’s silent for a few moments, and for a second he wonders if he said something wrong. When she finally opens her mouth to say something, he smiles and waves her off, some part of him not wanting to hear her reply.

”Maybe another day.” He mumbles, and she sighs but nods, forever understanding. She tosses away the sweat-soaked sheets and swaps it for a thick blanket, smiling down at him kindly. She’s the only person he can be real with; the only person who knows all of his insecurities, his fears, his hopes and dreams—and he would be scared witless about the fact that someone knew information that could possibly destroy him, except that it’s  _Elizabeth._ He trusts her with his life, and more importantly, with his heart.

”I love you, Elizabeth.” He repeats.

 

There’s no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> //saw this prompt on dreamwidth and was instantly captivated!! i left the ending sortaaa ambiguous so it’s kind of hard to tell whether Meliodas is hallucinating Elizabeth, whether she’s real or if Meliodas thinks he’s hallucinating her but he isn’t. Hope you enjoyed the story!!
> 
> i rewrote this with a different fandom,, kill me i’m out of ideas
> 
> (“It’s like...they never really left in the first place” dialogue was adapted from a tumblr post)


End file.
